


Yandere Hanzo Headcanons

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Yandere Hanzo Headcanons

-Definitely has a notebook of all your basic information, likes, and dislikes. Never leaves without it.  
-Loves to sneak into your room at night. Above everything he just wants to hold you, stroke your hair and kiss your forehead. But he’s patient.  
-Always looking at your thighs from afar. Especially when you’re just out for a walk, he can’t keep his eyes off them.  
-Gets INSANELY jealous of the people you talk to, more so than most yanderes, and will probably kill one or two of them in blind rage.  
-Thinks you’re the most beautiful when you take a step back from the world and relax. Whether it’s just taking a seat and reading or drinking tea. He loves to see you at peace when the world is at odds with you. Admiration +1  
-Likes to follow your breathing patterns, he feels as if it aligns you in a more spiritual level.  
-Hates that he loves your messy hair. He loves most of your imperfections. Probably what made him fall for you.  
-Will probably steal your favorite things and thoroughly observe them and analyze why you like them so much. He’ll probably think most of them are dumb but he still loves you.  
-Whispers your name under his breath when he’s on the verge of losing his calm.  
-Sometimes will pose as a regular citizen to get closer to you or see if you recognize him. If you do, you make his stone cold heart go doki doki.


End file.
